The present invention relates to a protective visor particularly for dentists.
The risks of infection to which dentists may be subject in treating both patients who are healthy carriers of the AIDS virus and those affected thereby are generally known.
In fact, since dentists have to operate with their face proximate to the mouth of the patients, during the drilling of teeth, extractions, etc., they may be sprayed with blood, which is the most effective means of spread of the disease.